Go away, rainy days
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Para a Sols, porque meus abraços online não foram o suficiente. Sem summary, sem música, sem nada além de conforto. Betado pela Nanetys que é um anjo nesta Terra quase-apocalíptica.


**[Começa com]**

"_[Você olha para os lados e chama por alguém. Você grita e grita e chora e chora e não há ninguém. Você grita por socorro, você chora lembranças, sussurra nomes, estende os braços e cai e cai e cai. Porém ninguém vem, ninguém te ouve, só o silêncio e os medos. Então, você entende que está sozinha e um peso te joga de joelhos no chão, quando você olha para cima, não existem mãos te levantando. Há o nada e há o medo. Você grita de novo e a solidão te agarra e te mata aos poucos.]  
Então você olha em volta e se vê sozinha. O mundo nunca lhe pareceu tão grande, não é?_"

**[Chega à metade com]**

**Go away, rainy days**

Não há mais dias. Há apenas a chuva. É o que Arthur**England **pensa, ao sentir suas pernas fraquejarem e ele cair no chão. Suas calças brancas se sujam com tanta facilidade na lama que ele se pergunta se não havia lama antes. Mas havia apenas a chuva.

Chove todos os dias. Todos os dias desde o fatídico dia. Ora, mas se não há mais chuva, então como ele pode dizer que chove todos os dias desde aquele dia? Porém **England**Arthur sabe que 4 de julho de 1776 foi há muito tempo e desde essa data, ele não se mexe.

Seu mundo parou há milhares de (_gotas de chuvas_) dias.

Não que **England**Arthur**Que-England?** ligue para essas coisas. Ele está muito bem ali, no chão, na depressão, na falta-de-América, distante de Alfred, longe do seu preferido. Ele gosta de estar no chão – bem, gostar não é bem a palavra, mas é algo próximo. Como estar conformado com este fato porque ele perdeu a guerra e seu amado América, então, sim, ele pode gostar – e não se importa se ficar assim por um tempo. Muito tempo.

Arthur**England**Arthur-não-existe-mais não quer a ajuda de outros países. Se sua economia afundar, se ele virar chacota, se acontecer um milhão de coisas e ele perecer, ele não liga. Ele se pôs ali, ele vai sair de onde se colocou. Um dia.

Não, não hoje. Está cansado demais, triste demais, fraco demais. Só quer encarar o céu com olhos vazios, sentir as gotas de chuvas baterem em seu globo ocular e machucar, chorar pelo resto de sua vida.

Até que uma mão puxa seu braço para cima. Surpreso, **England**Arthur**There's-no-England** perde o equilíbrio e apóia a outra mão no chão. A pessoa que segura seu braço com tanta força é France_Francis!_ e existe um ar preocupado em seu rosto. Ele segura um guarda-chuva na outra mão e ele é vermelho.

A primeira cor que Arthur**England**Oh,Arthur vê em muitos anos.

Solta o braço com a última força que resta e cai no chão, sentindo sujá-lo mais e transformá-lo em algo deplorável.

- O que você quer aqui, bastardo? Quer assistir minha derrota de camarote?

_France_Francis não se move, apenas o encara, com certa pena. Ele não quer pena de ninguém, mas está tão fraco que só consegue desviar o olhar. O guarda-chuva então o protege e molha o outro país.

- Eu não quero isso! – grita, como uma criança mimada.

O outro ainda não diz nada. Apenas se abaixa, apoiando todo o seu peso nos joelhos e continua a cobri-lo. **England-**Arthur**-England** sente vontade de socá-lo. Porém, antes que conseguisse reunir as forças para fazê-lo, uma mão se estende e se abre, em forma de convite.

- Fique na minha casa, até estar forte de novo. – Francis_ApenasFrancis_ diz, sem sorrir – Seu país é horrorosamente chuvoso.

**England**OPaísDecadente sente vontade de negar, de dizer que não quer a ajuda dele e de que seria deplorável voltar a morar na casa do irmão mais velho. Mas Arthur**Não-O-País-Mas-A-Pessoa** não nega a mão. A segura e sente ser puxado para cima, como se fosse uma pluma. Ou ele está muito fraco ou Francis_J'etaime,France_ está muito forte. Talvez sejam os dois.

Não importa mais.

**X**

E, diferente da linda, mas chuvosa, Inglaterra, a França daqueles tantos outros dias, era extremamente ensolarada.

**[E termina com]**

Eu te amo, Sols. Estou sempre aqui por você.

Se meus abraços online não foram muito suficientes, espero que isso seja.

_Je t'aime, mon amour_


End file.
